CIELITO LINDO
by Dyan-chan
Summary: -A Konan se le ocurrió una idea para que consigamos dinero, ya que el negocio de secuestrar a los jinchurikis no nos está dejando mucho o más bien nada... Y como el líder que soy he decidido aprobar la idea de Konan-
1. Chapter 1

**CIELITO LINDO**

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**N/A: **PERDONEN SI HAY FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA JEJE Y CUALQUIER DUDA PUEDEN PREGUNTAR.

**POSDATA: **LA IDEA SE ME OCURRIO UNA NOCHE QUE SALI DE TRABAJAR Y PASABA POR UN JARDIN DONDE HABIAN MARIACHIS JAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y AL FIN ME ANIME A CREAR MI CUENTA Y PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

….

…

….

Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos en la cueva, Konan y Nagato estaban de pie, Konan sujetaba unos folletos en sus manos. Nagato veía a todos con cara de seriedad.

-Líder -sama ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Tobi fue el primero en hablar, no soportaba tanta tensión.

-Nos encontramos aquí reunidos porque nuestra situación es crítica- Nagato hablo con seriedad y observando a cada uno de los integrantes.

-¿Critica?- preguntaron los demás al unísono.

-Así es, estamos en banca rota señores-

-¡Que?!- gritaron todos alarmados.

-Si estamos en banca rota... Eso significa que...- Itachi mostro preocupación al entender su situación -... ¡Ya no habrá dangos!- se levantó alarmado de su lugar.

-¡Ni dulces!- Tobi soltó lagrimas a través del pequeño hoyito de su máscara.

-¡NO!- Kakuzu se desmayó después de haber gritado, no soporto la noticia.

-¡Jashin al fin lo castigo por su avaricia!- Hidan señalaba con su dedo índice a un Kakuzu desmayado y sonreía felizmente.

-¡Ya no habrá dinero para mi arcilla!- grito Deidara.

-¡Tampoco para mis marionetas!- esta vez era Sasori quien gritaba.

Kisame observaba divertido la situación, veía como todos gritaban a excepción de su amigo Itachi que tenía una aura depresiva y murmuraba por lo bajo "Dangos, dangos, dangos..." Y abrazaba sus rodillas en la silla en la que estaba.

-¡Basta!- la autoritaria voz de Nagato y sus puños estampándose en la mesa llamaron la atención de todos, haciendo que recobraran la cordura y tomaran asiento de nuevo. -Ahora que tengo su atención, continuare con lo que les iba a decir-

Konan se acercó a él y mostro una sonrisilla traviesa.

-A Konan se le ocurrió una idea para que consigamos dinero, ya que el negocio de secuestrar a los jinchurikis no nos está dejando mucho o más bien nada... Y como el líder que soy he decidido aprobar la idea de Konan-

-Solo porque es su novia...- murmuro Deidara a Tobi y este asintió varias veces.

-¿Que dices Deidara?- pregunto Nagato mirándolo, a Deidara le escurrió una gotita estilo anime y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé, y regresando al tema... Konan reparte los volantes.- Konan asintió con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a repartirlos.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus respectivos volantes comenzaron a leer... Y bueno lo que el volante decía era lo siguiente:

**¡AKATSUKI MARIACHI!**

_**¿Desea enamorar a alguien? **_

_**¿Desea cantar las mañanitas a esa persona especial?**_

_**¿Desea sorprender a su pareja?**_

_**¿Desea dar una sorpresa por algún aniversario, boda o lo que sea?**_

_**¿Esta borracho y desea alguien con quien platicar o cantar?**_

_**Pues los ¡Akatsuki Mariachi! Tenemos la solución. Solo para usted y por usted hemos reunido a los más guapos y encantadores hombres de las cinco grandes naciones Ninja para darle serenata, cantarle al oído y a la luz de la luna... Así es, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo eso y mucho más...**_

_**Ya que contamos con un apuesto cantante que enamoraría a cualquiera, al igual que varios hombres guapos... Le aseguramos que la persona a la que le lleve una serenata quedara enamorada, ya sea su novia, su hermana, su tía, su gato, perro, abuela, primo, prima, o quien sea y como sea nosotros estaremos ahí... Al pie de su ventana, balcón, acantilado, rio, mar, arena o lo que sea. Así que no lo piense dos veces y llamemos o busquemos y si no nos encuentra... Pues siga buscando.**_

_**Posdata: El cantante será el guapo Uchiha Itachi al cual podrá abrazar, besar y amar hasta que la canción termine. (También puede elegir al cantante en caso de que Itachi no sea de su gusto)**_

_**Advertencia: El precio puede variar de acuerdo a las condiciones en que nos presentemos o la distancia en que se nos solicite, usted paga todos nuestros gastos y alimentos que necesitemos, si desea que nos vistamos de mariachis o algún otro disfraz usted también lo paga o comprara, No insulte a Jashin-sama porque no nos hacemos responsables de los actos de Hidan.**_

_**Advertencia 2: No nos hacemos responsables de los problemas que puedan ocasionar los Akatsuki Mariachi como peleas afuera de su casa, que secuestren y/o en el peor de los casos maten a su perro o gato o algún pariente especial para usted. Tampoco nos hacemos responsables de que su novia, amiga, prima, amante o lo que sea se enamore de Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame o Kakuzu y por esa razón lo termine o deje plantado o lo desprecie. Tampoco nos hacemos responsables si Kakuzu le roba todo su dinero o pertenencias. Y por último, nosotros no somos los criminales de rango S más buscados de las cinco naciones.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por su preferencia... Recuerde que gracias a usted tendremos de comer.**_

Todos tenían una gotita en la frente al terminar de leer, poco le falto para que cayeran de su silla.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritaron todos los Akatsuki, bueno Nagato, Zetsu blanco y negro y Tobi no lo hicieron.

-Tobi quiere saber ¿Que es un Mariachi?- Tobi se rasco la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-El mariachi es un género de música tradicional originalmente del occidente y norte de México y difundido ampliamente en el mundo entero como una manifestación cultural de ese país- explico Itachi ganándose una mirada de asombro de todos los presentes, menos de Konan - Se le conoce como mariachis a las personas que cantan este género –

-¿Cómo lo sabes Itachi-san?- pregunto Konan.

-Internet- musito con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo demonios pretendes que hagamos algo así mujer, hum?- musito Deidara viendo a Konan.

-Porque no está a discusión, es una orden y la obedecerán si quieren conseguir dinero. O a menos que quieran convertirse en uno de mis seis caminos del dolor... Entonces pueden negarse - Nagato se recargo en su silla con una malvada sonrisa.

Todos lo miraban horrorizados, cualquiera de las dos opciones era mala, bueno ser esclavo de Nagato era peor.

-¡Injusticia! Jashin-sama te castigara- reclamo Hidan cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos Itachi será el que cante, hum- suspiro rendido Deidara

-¡No cantaré nada!- Itachi se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lo harás y a cambio te daré todo el dando que puedas comer- Konan sonrió al verlo detenerse, le había dado en su punto débil.

-¡No te dejes chantajear Itachi-san!- grito Kisame al ver que su amigo pensaba caer en la tentación.

-Todo el dango que puedas comer Itachi-san- recordó Konan con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque Itachi-san si puede comer dango? Tobi creía que no teníamos dinero -

-USTEDES no tienen dinero, yo tengo mis ahorritos- contesto Konan con tranquilidad y Nagato la miro asombrado.

Todos se disponían a protestar pero Konan hablo antes de que lo hicieran...

-Antes de que todos protesten... Les propongo un trato- todos regresaron a sus asientos y pusieron atención a Konan - Si aceptan trabajan en el empleo que les propuse y conseguí con mucho esfuerzo, les prometo que juntare todo su dinero, administrare lo necesario para nuestros gastos y sus sueldos y con lo demás que nos sobre... Nos iremos de vacaciones a ¡La playa!-

A todos se les iluminaron los ojitos al escuchar eso, desde cuando deseaban unas merecidas vacaciones... Y qué mejor que la playa para vacacionar.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos viendo a Konan y ella solo asintió con su radiante sonrisa.

-Esta decidió ¡Lo haremos!- gritaron todos decididos... Solo espero que no se arrepientan de su decisión.

¿Alguien contratara a los Akatsuki Mariachi?

¿Konan cumplirá su promesa de ir a la playa?

¿Itachi tendrá muchos dangos?

¿Se vestirán de Mariachis?

¿Qué canciones cantaran?

Todo lo sabremos en los próximos capitulo jaja

N/A: Si alguien desea que los Akatsuki Mariachi les cante una canción por favor de dejar un comentario :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CIELITO LINDO**

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

hola! quiero agradecer a la personas que me dejaron un bonito comentario y le agregaron a favorito y folower ja eso me alegra al igual que me alegra que les guste mi historia jaja saludos y besos!

...

...

...

Konan sonreía divertida, estaba en su cuarto viendo las cientos de solicitudes que les habían llegado para contratar su servicio, había hecho ya una agenda con las fechas en las que se presentarían. Pero la primera presentación de todas era la más difícil aunque prometía ser divertida para ella.

-Solo espero que Itachi-san no me mate- murmuro hablando con ella misma -Aunque Nagato no lo dejaría pero uno nunca sabe...-

-Debería aprovechar la situación y secuestrar a el Uchiha menor y venderlo por internet, quizá ganaría mucho...- murmuro rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice - ... Pero puede que Itachi-san no lo permita. Aunque pensado lo bien puedo vender a los dos Uchiha- una sonrisa malvada apareció en su angelical rostro.

Pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en esa idea, se levantó y tomo unas hojas, una maleta negra de rueditas y salió de su cuarto para ir con los demás Akatsuki, había llegado la hora de su primer trabajo. Cuando llego a la mesa donde todos la esperaban, se colocó a lado de Nagato y le hecho un ojo a todos y suspiró.

-Konan ha conseguido nuestro primer trabajo...- anuncio Nagato cruzándose de brazos y llamando la atención de todos.

-Es increíble que se hayan dejado chantajear por unas vacaciones...- Zetsu negro y blanco salieron de la tierra.

-Mira quien lo dice. A ti Konan te prometió unas simples plantitas, hum- Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

-Nuestro primer trabajo será en una casita no muy lejos de aquí, la chica que nos contrató pagara mucho DINERO- Konan dirigió su mirada hacia Kakuzu que tenía signos de dólar en los ojos. -Prometió que también dará muchos DANGOS- esta vez miro a Itachi y a este se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Y dulces?- pregunto Tobi con esperanza.

-Sí, dulces también y quiere que nos pongamos unos disfraces para que canten y que el cantante sea Itachi-san...

-Nadie puede protestar, ustedes aceptaron y si queremos dinero, tienen que hacerlo porque el Internet, la comida, las plantas de Zetsu y demás cosas no se pagan solas y Konan ya no piensa prestarnos dinero de sus ahorritos- hablo Nagato con firmeza y todos bufaron molestos por haberle impedido que hablaran.

-Tobi es un buen chico y piensa hacerlo- Tobi asintió repetidas veces.

-Prepárense que salimos al medio día

Konan salió con sus hojas y su maleta, solo esperaba que Nagato la defendiera de Itachi en cuando se enterara de a quien le iban a cantar.

…..

….

…..

-¡¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso, hum?!-

Deidara apuntaba una camioneta blanca en frente de ellos, era de esas como las que usan los mariachis, todos tenían la misma cara de Deidara y no despegaban la mirada de la camioneta.

-Internet- contesto Konan terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-¿Internet?- pregunto Kisame sorprendido.

-Sí, te sorprendería las cosas que puedes encontrar en Internet

-Suban ya o se nos hará tarde- ordeno Nagato subiendo del lado del copiloto, nadie sabía porque el gran líder había aceptado semejante idea. Quizá Konan lo había amenazado con dejarlo...

-Yo manejo

Konan corrió hacia la camioneta y tomo el volante, todos los chicos subieron a regañadientes en la parte de atrás. Konan cerró las puertas y el viaje comenzó.

-En la maleta que esta atrás, están sus disfraces, pónganselos y no discutan- ordeno Konan

Itachi tomo la maleta y la abrió para ver sus disfraces... Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha y negaba repetidamente con su cabeza, estaba horrorizado "Konan está loca" pensó

-¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡¿Qué **** es eso?!- Hidan apuntaba con su guadaña lo que Itachi sostenía en el aire y llamo la atención de los demás.

-¡Maldita loca!- esta vez era Deidara el que gritaba horrorizado.

-¡No pienso ponerme eso!- Kisame señalo el traje que tenía Itachi en la mano.

-Jujuju se verán preciosos con eso-

Kakuzu se burlaba de los disfraces.

-Tu también lo usadas Kakuzu- hablo Konan.

-¡¿Que?!

-Te pagaran por eso- recordó Konan al avaro.

-Entonces si me pagaran... No hay problema, dame eso- Kakuzu le quito el traje a Itachi ante la mirada de horror de todos.

-Kakuzu es capaz de vender hasta su abuela con tal de tener dinero, no me sorprende que se atreva a usar eso- Sasori hablo por primera vez. -Konan no pienso ponerme eso-

-Lo harás, todos ustedes lo harán

-¡No!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Nagato negó con la cabeza, no sabía porque tanto alboroto por un simple disfraz, pero como él no lo usaría por eso no entendía la preocupación de los demás.

-Obedezcan a Konan o revelare secretos muy obscuros de ustedes que no les conviene que nadie sepa- hablo Nagato con voz fría y malvada.

-Solo porque ella tiene pechos...-murmuro Deidara con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-A Tobi le parece lindo-

Tobi tomo el disfraz y comenzó a cambiarse. Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban listos...

-Ese color combina con tu cabello Sasori-sempai- Tobi señalaba a Sasori y este lo quería matar con la mirada.

-Ahi también están los instrumentos y las hojas de la canción que cantaran- Konan sonrió con satisfacción al verlos a todos disfrazados por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tobi quiere saber ¿Que es un maguey?- pregunto leyendo la canción.

Todos voltearon a ver al gran sabio e inteligente Uchiha Itachi pero este solo se encogió de hombros, estaba más preocupado revisando su disfraz.

-Memorícenla y ensayen de aquí a lo que llegamos a nuestro destino- ordeno Nagato y siguió leyendo un periódico que no sé de donde saco.

…

…

…

Por la noche...

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y la camioneta se estaciono afuera de una pequeña casa de madera en medio del bosque, una chica pelirroja se encontraba afuera esperándolos.

-Al fin llegan- musito con enfado al estar frente a Konan.

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos.

Konan recordó como Tobi los había hecho detenerse porque tenía ganas de ir al baño y después recordó la pelea campal entre los chicos por los instrumentos. Suspiro cansada y espero a que los chicos terminaran de bajar.

-¡Se ven tan lindos!- el enfado de la pelirroja se esfumo en cuanto vio a todos bajar de la camioneta. ¿La razón?

Bueno todos los Akatsuki estaban disfrazados de enormes corazones rojos y negros, donde solo salía su cabeza, una parte de sus pies y manos... Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu negro y blanco y Kisame eran corazones negros. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi e Itachi eran corazones rojos. Nagato casi se suelta a reír al ver a sus hombres así vestidos, suerte que él era el líder y no tenía que hacer esas cosas... Todos traían su respectivo instrumento, quedando de la siguiente forma:

Arpa- Itachi (creyó que iba con su estilo armonioso y pacífico, al igual que con su hermosa voz. Según él.)

Guitarra- Kisame (Considero buena idea tomarla porque así acompañarla a su amigo Itachi y no lo dejaría solo)

Vihuela- Kakuzu (no sabe ni como se usa pero esa le toco)

Guitarrón- Hidan (la escogió porque es grande y dedujo que puede matar a alguien con ella y así ofrecerlo como sacrificio a Jashin)

Trompeta- Tobi (no sé cómo rayos le hará para tocarla con su máscara puerta pero la escogió porque era brillante y bonita)

Violín- Sasori (Lo escogió porque entona canciones tristes y melancólicas como el)

Y bueno a Zetsu le dieron unas maracas, solo para que no se viera mal sin ningún instrumento.

-Yo la conozco- murmuro Itachi viendo a la pelirroja - Pero no sé de donde-

-Itachi-san ella no es la comp...-

Konan tapo la boca de Kisame antes de que lograra decir algo más, si Itachi se enteraba para quien era la serenata seguro mataba a Konan y lo peor sería que no les pagarían.

-Por acá es donde tienen que tocar

La pelirroja camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa con los Akatsuki siguiéndola, señalo la ventana que correspondía a la persona a la que le cantarían.

-Es ahí- señalo emocionada y con sus mejillas sonrojeadas.

-¿Todos se aprendieron la canción?

Konan miro a todos y asintieron no muy confiados, Kisame logro asentir pues aun Konan lo tenía sujetado y después de que murmurara a su oído "Dices algo y te mato" lo dejo ir.

-Solo les advierto que si no cantan bien... Usare mi seis caminos del dolor para destruirlos- hablo Nagato de forma amenazante, todos trataron grueso y asintieron nerviosamente.

-Bueno, entonces háganlo - ordeno la pelirroja

Todos tomaron sus posiciones como Jashin les permitió, Itachi estaba al frente de todos con su arpa, unos pasos atrás estaban Kisame y Tobi. Más atrás estaban Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan, hasta atrás estaban Zetsu y Sasori. Nagato y Konan los observaban con cara de "Haganlo bien o los mato" porque esa cara si existe.

Todos se metieron en su papel y como pudieron comenzaron a tocar, esperaban que esas clases rápidas en la camioneta tuvieran resultado... Itachi se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar...

-**Gra...be... en...en...** \- a Itachi se le había olvidado la canción.

\- **la penca de**...- continuó a su lado Kisame pero tampoco recordaba lo demás.

\- **Un magey**\- Tobi aporto una pequeña parte.

\- Por Jashin-sama- intervino Hidan

-**Por... Jahsin.. ¿Qué**?- repitió Itachi al ver que eso no estaba en la canción.

-¡Maldita sea Itachi!- grito enojada Konan

-Konan no regañes a Itachi-san, son los nervios por cantar por primera vez-

Kisame intervino a favor de su amigo, Hidan sonreía con satisfacción, Kakuzu veía signos de dólares con alitas y alejándose de él, Tobi brincaba alegremente, Zetsu estaba aburrido y Sasori seguí tocando su violín.

-¿Que rayos?- la pelirroja miraba a todos con enojo y confusión.

-¡Sasori ya deja de tocar!- grito Konan viendo como el pelirrojo no dejaba de tocar su violín, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en eso.

-Maldita sea Konan ¿Quién te entiende?- replicó Sasori – primero nos dices que toquemos y ahora dices que no-

-¡Ya basta! Todos van a tocar e Itachi cantara bien, déjense de tonterías

-El líder tiene razón... Déjense de tonterías o yo me los comeré - intervino Zetsu negro.

Todos lo miraron y dejaron de pelear para regresar a su lugar...

-No se enoje líder -sama- hablo Tobi con una risa nerviosa.

-Va de nuevo- ordeno Konan.

De nuevo tomaron sus posiciones para de nuevo comenzar. Los instrumentos empezaron sonar e Itachi comenzó aclarar su garganta...

**"Grabe en la penca de un maguey tu nombre unido al mío, entrelazadoooosss como una prueba ante la ley del monte que ahí estuvimos enamoradoooosss" **

Itachi hacia su mejor intento, mientras los demás reían por lo bajo burlándose de el... La pelirroja estaba emocionada y con los ojitos brillosos viendo a la ventana del segundo piso a la que le cantaban, aún tenía la luz apagada como señal de que la persona ahí dentro no se despertaba aun. Konan sacaba fotos como loca de su Akatsuki Mariachi, quizá las vendería por internet.

**"Tú misma fuiste quien busco la penca la más bonita, la más esbelta y hasta dijiste que también grabara dos corazones con una flecha..."**

Itachi seguía cantando y aun no se encendía la luz o salía alguien y eso comenzaba a molestarle… y misteriosamente se había acordado de toda la letra de la canción.

**"Ahora dices q ya no te acuerdas, que nada es cierto, que son palaaaabraaaas yo estoy tranquilo porque al fin de cuenta en nuestro ilirio las pencas hablaaaannn."**

-Quisiera conocer a esa penca que habla- susurro Zetsu blanco a Zetsu negro.

-¿Se parecerá a nosotros?- pregunto Zetsu negro

-Cállense - murmuro Kakuzu - O Itachi se desconcentrara-

**"La misma noche que mi amor cambiaste, también cortaste aquella pencaaa te imaginaste que si la veías pa' ti seria como una frenta se te olvidaba que el maguey sabía lo que juraste en nuestra nocheeee y que a su modo el también podría recriminarte con un reproche" **

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la pelirroja con emoción.

**"Sasu..."**

-¿Qué?- Itachi alzo la mirada a la ventana y palideció al ver a su hermano menor ahí.

**"Nose si creas las extrañas cosas, que ven mis ojos tal vez te asombreeeeesss las pencas nuevas q al maguey le brotan vienen marcadas con nuestros nombreeeesss... Lalalalallalala... Sasuke-kun carece de odiooooo y por eso Itachi-san lo odiaaaa"**

Esta última parte la había terminado de cantar Tobi que aprovecho la oportunidad de que Itachi había guardado silencio y canto.

-¡¿Itachi?!l

Sasuke estaba incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían y ¿Cómo no? Si desde su ventana estaba viendo a un Itachi disfrazado de corazón rojo con un arpa y cantando pero como si eso no fuera poco, todos los Akatsuki estaban igual que el... al parecer Karin le había llevado serenata. Itachi giro su cabeza como robot y miro a Konan de forma asesina.

-Creo que estoy en problemas- murmuró Konan.

...

¿Que pasara con Konan?

¿Karin le llevo serenata a Sasuke?

¿Karin les pagara?

¿Que pasara entre los hermanos Uchiha?

¿Zetsu conocerá a la penca que habla?

Todas esas y mas respuestas en el próximo capitulo :)


End file.
